


烟

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 彼此错过的十几年里都发生了什么
Kudos: 4





	烟

**Author's Note:**

> 再补一个档

傅春生给谢远倒上茶水之后就双腿一翘坐到了一旁的沙发上，对谢远说让他放轻松，屋内只有他们两个人。言下之意，有什么说什么。

谢远倒没先说话，手指在上衣口袋里翻腾半天掏出来一盒烟，点火吐气一系列动作一气呵成，熟练的像是做了千百万次。

“你什么时候学会抽烟的？”

“在延安的时候，大家都挺苦的，总要找点什么。”

“谢叔叔知道吗？”

“他知道”谢远垂着眼睛抖了抖烟灰，一旁傅春生看了眉头禁皱，把茶水轻轻推过去一点，杯底在木质的桌子上划拉出几声闷响，伴随着烟雾消失在安静的屋子里。

“他说我抽烟，他批准了。”谢远的表情看不出来任何情感，只是在毫无波澜地叙述事实。其实早回北京的人基本都知道，谢仲文被折磨的已经糊涂了，经常认不清人，什么批不批准的，或许都是胡话。

傅春生不知道如何同谢远开始一场或许尴尬的叙旧，他等着谢远主动说话，结果后者反倒在屋里吞云吐雾，惹得他不得不开口。

“回来读大学，准备的怎么样了？”

谢远一根烟抽到末端，星火伶仃，他用手指截断了那节短得可怜的烟头，冲傅春生摇摇头:“我本来不想回来的。”

“怎么？延安呆上瘾了？”

傅春生听了谢远的话差点真要笑出来。

谢远刚去延安的时候，基本是同队最小的，照理说最小的应该被护着，但谢远偏偏不是，他虽然不适应但还是想做些什么。他给家人写信，父亲被关押信进不去，弟弟字都不太认得全，直到后来收到姐姐去世的信他才从梦里被敲醒。

他一个十五六岁的少年，在那片穷的寸草不生的黄土地上开始了自己无望又无畏的七年生活。他隐没风骨，埋头荒山，或许迷茫又渴望幸福，或许哭过又擦干继续。“北京来的青年”这个名号他怎么都忘不掉，揣在怀里，生怕自己忘记。

黄沙漫天的时候他总是想起北京葱绿的园林，尽管不同别人说，但是心里总是有个回北京的念头，就这么反复回忆，思念終成滔滔大河，就算是肉眼凡胎也能看出来这个青年想回去。

同队的青年都能看出来的事情，那些还要年纪再大一些的农民怎么会看不出来。他们用沉默保护着谢远的每个举动，粗糙的手掌把这他的手教他犁地，他放羊时候看书也绝对不会打扰。

他是什么时候产生了不回去的念头呢？谢远问自己。

是从收到姐姐去世的信件开始吗？还是跟那些村民一起吃饭的时候？又或者是在离开之前，那些人纯朴的告别？他容易共情却又想假装平静，憋住不哭的表情一定难看极了，那不是真正的他，但是说着“我不走了”的青年一定是真正的他。

他的眼睛酸涩，鼻头发红，每年春天刮沙尘暴的时候总会有人送来毛巾。因为谢远皮肤见不得风沙肆虐，稍微保护不好就泛红，在仅有的照片里他从没用过那些毛巾，因为他珍惜每一个瞬间，每一个和周围人一样的瞬间。

告别那时人群中有个人挥挥手跟他说，回了北京就不需要那些东西了。

他的眼泪便再憋不住了，一滴又一滴从眼眶里涌出来，模糊得脚下的路都变得坎坷无比，眼前的人也都变的不太清晰。他用衣服袖子想擦干净，但是越擦越多，最后流了满脸。他低下头，什么话也说不出来了，那些泪珠砸在黄土地上，洇出大片大片的深色，以为这个久旱的土地终于迎来了大雨。

后来他每每抽烟都会想起那七年的时间，他是如何坐在黄土塬上看着黄沙变成绿洲，看着一贫如洗的村子终于手里有余钱。他是如何从抗拒到顺应再到不舍的。

他想动笔写一写那几年的岁月，或许时候未到。多酝酿一些日子出来的文字更能打动人，哪怕纪实又客观，只要看的人懂就够了。

他想说的话都会在里面，字字真心。

“只是想父老乡亲们了。”

他所有的思绪被截断在话语的尽头，最后只蹦出这么几个字。

那是他心中的所想所感，总是实话实说也无妨，真情流露是世间几件不可拒绝的事情之一，但是总是被猜测，被痛骂，谢远不怕这些。

傅春生知道他还是跟几年前一样不善于说话，就连抽烟的时候，也沉默至极，更喜欢一个人思考。

他们错过了对方的七年，如果没有那七年，他们或许可以一起踢球，一起吃饭，一起学习看书考大学。互相都能看见对方的样子，都能清楚的看见对方在发生怎样的变化。

遗憾是所以是遗憾，因为它不能重来。七年时间如白驹过隙，了无踪迹。

七年，是多么微妙的数字。直到后来他们都上了年纪，在儿女口中听说了“七年之痒”这个词，那时谢远思索片刻点了点头什么也没说。

他知道的，纵使七年之痒也不会盖过他们并肩的默契，或许方式不同，但始终目标一至。

这些东西，不用说也依旧明白。

这些话不需要政坛来告诉他，他们两个都知道。

傅春生知道谢远迟钝外表下一颗柔软的心，谢远知道傅春生专横张扬外表下的善意。

都知道。

“抽烟不是个好习惯，对身体不好，趁早戒了吧。”

傅春生对谢远说着，倒是自己放在了心底。

后来走马上任山城，他对官员说要把健康当成民风，抽烟喝酒都不可取。有人说他独断专横打破别人爱好，其实他只是成了习惯。

他知道谢远抽烟是因为苦，谢仲文在谢远六岁的时候就入狱，蒙受冤屈。谢远回北京探亲还被蚊虫所恼，落下一身病根。还未成人就被迫逃离北京，去穷的叮当响的地方做知青。

他也知道前路茫茫，一片未卜。

所以他只能对谢远说“抽烟不是个好习惯”，因为别的他说不出，也没得说。

二零一二年他结案入狱之后谢远来看望他。

谢远给他带了一小包茶叶，他俩又并肩坐在一起泡了一杯茶水聊聊天。他侧目看着身边这位即将掌握大权的男人，但眼前浮现的却是刚从延安回来的那位青年。

他们又一次隔着时间的长河相视而坐，握手言和，在静谧的午后说上两句话。傅春生不用穿囚服，终于收掉了所有的锋芒，温和地看着谢远，等他问自己。

他知道谢远有很多话要说，有很多事情要做。

谢远即将涉险，或许会摔得粉碎，或许会被痛骂，万千国民的误解和唾骂都足够淹死一个人，何况谢远。

他不知道自己能帮到什么，于是两人在大堂里侃天说地，充斥着老年人的无趣，一旁狱警都听的哈欠连天。

最终谢远什么也没问。临走前傅春生被带回去，他隔着很远的距离像是想起什么似的冲谢远说话:

“你今天怎么不抽烟........”

“我戒了。”谢远打断了傅春生的问话

“我不抽烟了。”


End file.
